Hanging By A Moment
by Trunks1
Summary: A songfic set to "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse. Trunks and Goten get stuck in the rain, not much more plot than that -_-; (shonen-ai)


Disclaimer: The song "Hanging By A Moment" is property of Lifehouse and whomever else owns it. Dragonball z is property of Akira Toriyama and so on and so forth. *bows*  
  
Note: The following story does not take place at any particular time, it's just kind of thrown in there. I also have no idea how old Trunks and Goten are in this story, although I figure they are somewhere between 10 - 15 ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Hanging By A Moment   
  
by Trunks  
  
song by Lifehouse  
  
  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you   
  
[ It was raining, again. Not just raining, pouring. We were already soaked, so it didn't really matter how much it rained, but, sitting out here in the rain, was not what I would call the perfect setting.  
  
My mind was wondering again, over towards my best friend, who sat next to me on the cliff, eyes focused up towards the sky.  
We were, most likely, going to get in trouble for being out so late, but, that didn't matter to me right now.  
  
I just wanted to sit here with him, watching him out of the corner of my eye, like I always do when I think he's not watching.]  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
[ "Mom, I have a problem," I had said to her one day, sitting reluctantly in the kitchen chair, focusing my eyes on my shoes. I never really noticed before how fascinating they were.  
  
Sitting down, across from me, she took a sip from her cup of tea, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah... You fell in love with dad, right?"  
  
I knew she wondered where this was heading, but she nodded anyway. She always was the best listener..  
  
"How did you know it was love?" I asked, then frowned, still looking at my shoes.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, before sitting her tea down and looking over at me, "I suppose because I always felt right when I was with him. I cared about him deeply and still do."   
Pausing for a moment, she took another sip of her tea and looked over at me again, although I was still focused on my shoes. "Why do you ask, Trunks?"  
  
"I just.." Looking up from my shoes, I stopped midsentence, watching as a smile spread across her face. This was not good... Not good.. Back to the shoes.  
  
"All right Trunks, out with it," she replied, still smiling.  
  
If I wasn't blushing before, now I was, I just knew it.   
  
"Come on, who is she?"  
  
I swallowed. "Not a 'she', mom."  
  
Looking up from my shoes, yet again, I watched as realization spread across her face, although I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I just hoped it wasn't anything bad.  
She was my mom, I needed at least her to understand.  
  
"I see," she said finally, then took another sip of her tea. "Well?"  
  
Blinking, I swallowed. "Well what?"  
"Well, who is he then?" was her reply, as she sat down her tea and looked at me, again.  
  
Relief swept over me and my heart felt a lot lighter. She wasn't angry, she didn't hate me.  
Not that I expected her to go all crazy or anything, but it was better to just know that she still thought the same about me. "...Goten."  
  
Smiling, which I also hadn't expected, she chuckled, "I guessed as much, when you said it was a 'he'."  
  
Looking at the table now, I smiled.  
  
"I take it he doesn't know?"I nodded.  
"Are you ever going to tell him?"I shrugged. The answer was: most likely, not. ]  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me   
  
[ Taking his gaze from the sky for a moment, he looked over at me, "Hey, Trunks, we're going to be in so much trouble, don't you think?"  
  
I nodded, then laughed, "Maybe not too much. It's not a school night, so maybe they won't mind as much."  
  
If we were talking, I didn't feel so guilty about watching him.   
  
"Yeah, your probably right. Hopefully mom won't blow a gasket or anything," Goten laughed, then added, "But, you can't say this is the first time we've been out longer than we were supposed to. I don't think they mind, as long as we aren't getting ourselves into trouble or anything."  
Managing to pull my gaze from him for a moment, I looked up at the rain, which was still pouring away.   
We had flown all this way to spar, yet, once it started to rain, we had lost all interest in fighting and had just sat down and talked.  
  
We always ended up doing that, or so it seemed. I enjoyed talking to him, although I had a hard time keeping my mind on the conversation. He was as good a listener as my mom was.  
  
Too bad I couldn't ask him for help with my love problem. Because, he was the subject.  
  
What would he say if I told him? He would probably laugh, although I doubt he would shun me away. Goten isn't like that, not at all.   
I don't remember when I fell for him, but I know it's been a long time. You would think, with all those girls chasing after me, that I would have fallen in love with a girl, but no, I picked my best friend.  
  
Sometimes I feel as if it's irony.   
  
However, Goten would probably think it was funny. Having so many girls after me and falling in love with a guy. Yeah, I can see Goten laughing at that. I would laugh at it too, but.... ]  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
I don't know what I'm diving into   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
[ Standing up, we both started down towards the forest, which was a quicker way home than following the road. Flying in such weather as this wasn't exactly a good idea, no matter how fast it would take you home.  
  
Stopping halfway to the forest, Goten looked over at me, looking thoughtful. "Trunks?"  
  
I stopped next to him, turning my head to look at him, "Yeah?"  
  
And he kissed me.   
  
It was shorter than I would have liked, but I was too busy being in total shock to even think about it much.   
  
Pulling away from me, he grinned sheepishly and coughed slightly, "Your blushing."  
  
Unable to resist any longer, I laugh, "So are you, Goten."  
  
"Don't hate me, okay?" He pleads, still smiling, although his eyes are filled with sadness.  
  
Hate?  
  
"Never." ]  
  
There is nothing else to lose   
There is nothing else to find   
There is nothing in the world   
That could change my mind   
  
[ "Trunks, your back awfully late," Bulma said from the couch, looking up to see a soaked Trunks enter the house, slipping off his boots by the door.   
  
"Sorry, mom, we lost track of time," came the boy's reply, as he made his way towards his room, leaving a small trail of water behind him.  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma looked back down at her book. After a few minutes, she could hear Trunks coming back through the hallway, followed by a short 'thud' sound, as he slipped on the water and ended up on the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, peering over the couch to look at her son, whom was already up and headed for the closet, coming back into the room with a mop, grumbling the entire way. "Did you put your clothes in the dryer?"  
  
He nodded, finally managing to clean up the water, before tossing the mop back in the closet and sitting down in one of the armchairs.   
  
"How did your sparing go?" Bulma asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"It went well." ]  
  
There is nothing else  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: I really loved this song and thought it fit well, so I wrote this story out to go with it. Trunks acts a bit OOC, I think, but oh well. *shrugs*   
  
I appologize that this sucks :p It was written rather quickly.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
